Indulge
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: Yaoi, rated M for sex in later chapters. Starting a year after the anime. Mephisto and Amaimon pick up their relationship from before their father tried to take over Assiah.
1. Chapter 1

Pale fingers typed ferociously as light green eyes scanned the computer screen. A diabolic grin was set on their face as Mephisto Pheles sent his latest email to the Supreme Council. With a lazy stretch, the man stood up from his seat and walked to his large bay windows.

He watched as ordinary and exorcist students mingled on the Academy grounds. It was nearly a year after Satan tried to take over Yukio Okumura, and bring chaos to Earth. In that year, the Supreme Council decided that half breeds should be allowed to become exorcists. The amount of students nearly tripled at the academy, and thus increased Mephisto's headaches.

"Brother, would you like to go out for dinner?" A dead-panned voice called behind him.

"That sounds lovely, Amaimon. Should we go our normal restaurant?" The principal asked as he cocked his head back to gaze at his brother.

"If that's what you would like. I'd like to get that Italian dish you always talk about."

The Earth Prince bit his thumb nail as he looked at his older brother with slight interest. His blue eyes held a spark that intrigued Mephisto.

"Oh, is that all? Or is there something else you'd like to do?" There was a slight sensual tone to his voice.

"Maybe, depends if you're up to it. You're always tired, brother. It makes me worry." Amaimon looked down slightly in mild embarrassment.

"Cute, that's all I can describe you as." Mephisto swaggered over to his brother.

His pale, clawed hand lifted Amaimon's chin so blue eyes could meet green. A soft flush appeared on the Earth King's face as he nibbled on his lip.

Seeing his younger brother was indeed genuinely worried, the older demon grinned before placing a chaste kiss to pale pink lips.

He pulled back to see Amaimon flushing deeper. The little affection made the younger feel light-headed and made his heart race.

"I'll indulge you later. Come, let's eat." Amaimon jumped up and followed his brother out of the office.

* * *

A/n: Well my first try at Meph/Ami. Tell me what you think, please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Wow, thank you guys! I was amazed by the amount reviews, alerts, favorites, I had gotten with the mere first chapter. Thank you guys again!

* * *

Chapter 2

Amaimon looked at the dish in front of him. He poked a lump of what was supposed to be crab. Mephisto smiled as he watched his younger sibling continue to pick around the food. It amused him to no end the fact that the Earth King with eat just about anything, just not sea food.

"Just take a bite of it, it's actually really good." The green haired male scrunched his nose before taking a tentative bite. "See? Isn't it good?"

Amaimon shrugged before taking a mouthful of pasta. Mephisto rolled his eyes but continued to eat and study his younger brother. It wasn't like him to be so quiet.

The only time he is ever this quiet is when he either wants something or something has upset him. Knowing that Amaimon didn't really want anything other than candy and sex, Mephisto resorted to the other conclusion.

"Ami", the Earth King looked up slightly. "What's the matter?"

The younger brother grumbled something around his food. The muffled mess of words drew the principal's irritation.

"Speak correctly, Amaimon." The sharp scold drew a frown and a cold glare from the King.

"That is what's wrong." The strange sentence confused the purple demon. "All you do is order, boss, and constantly make harsh jabs, you're worse jabs than Father. To top it off, you rarely even spend time with me; it's all about Rin, Rin, Rin."

The blue of Amaimon's eyes turned black with anger and pain. Mephisto blinked but raised an eyebrow in question.

Well now, he was getting somewhere at least. Mephisto thought to himself as he could feel the jealousy from his brother.

With a flick of his hand, the waiter appeared.

"Sir?" The thin man shook slightly at the energy radiating between the two demons.

"Put everything on my tab, I will pay tomorrow." Mephisto said as he stood abruptly.

Amaimon watched from hooded eyes. He knew his words affected the principal, but he didn't know in way. Following his older brother's example, the Earth King stood up.

Mephisto stalked to the door with a sulking Amaimon behind him. The other patrons watched in fascination as the owner of the restaurant followed them out while giving promises of better service.

End

* * *

A/n: Well I didn't want to rush this chapter because there will be a little _action_ in the next one ~.^ if you catch my drift. But anyway, thanks again for reading guys!


End file.
